The Lightning Bender
by Koren Flashblade
Summary: A girl with a unique gift, escapes from a facillity that is up to more then what the public knows. When she is rescued by the TMNT will she let them help her and her family?
1. Prologue

The idea for this story came to me well I was working, I hope you like it. It caused me to end up with a good bonk on the head.

I don't own any of the charters from TMNT, just all the others.

…

**Prologue**

**In the forest area near New York City, well know research financially own by the Human Decease Control or H.D.C. seamed quite as it usually did late at night on the outside but it was not on the inside. Agilest for 3 of its occupants.**

**Steven Hawks was currently standing on the small sink moving a small vent grate while trying listing to his only 16 year old daughter complains.**

"**But dad, this will never work. Their security is just too good that they would have thought of this. Besides even if I were to get out they'll just run more tests on you and mom to punish me. I don't won't that to happen to you." Shela pleaded to her father one more time, trying to change his mind.**

"**Honey there's no other way to get you out of here and stop the experiments being done to you. Your father and I can't stand seeing you suffer like this. You should be enjoying your life not living in fear." Leta Hawks said going to Shela, hugging her, probably for the last time, stroking her brown- blond streaked hair.**

"**Leta is anyone coming?" Steven asked as he put the grate to the side.**

**Leta kissed Shela's forehead, and went to the cells door and looked up and down the hallway. "It's clear. Go for it." she whispered.**

**Steven jumped down from the sink and cupped his hands in front of him. "Come on, up you get dear."**

**Shela looked at him sadly, clearly fighting tears. He frowned at her. "Now young lady, it's no longer up for discussion." She walked over to him, put her foot in his hands and let him hoist her up.**

**When she had climbed into the vent, she looked down at her parents as they tossed her a small belt bag, which she easily caught.**

"**We were able to save some things that will help you. Oh and it's fireproof, just in case." her father said as he wrapped and arm around his wife.**

**She smiled at her father foresight. As she studied their faces one more time as she told them she loved them one more time. Then she put the grate back in place and started to crawl. **

…

**20 minutes later**

"**All right numbers test subjects 1, 2, and 3. We hope you're ready for the next round of test." Dick Osler, the lead scientist said as the Hawks cell door was opened.**

"**We don't exactly have much choice do we? But Shela's not feeling well today after over doing it on the range the other day. Could you let her rest for today, Please?" Leta tried to look like she was pleading.**

"**Hum- no. she is fast at recovering, and this presents a good opportunity to see how far we can push her." Dick said pushing past them and pulling the blankets off said teen's cot. But instead of finding her he only found old lumpy pillows.**

**Steven clenched his beloved wife as a growl emerged out of Dick before he rounded on them. "YOU-" he bellowed before turning to his assistants.**

"**Take these two to the lab, now!" he then pulled a radio out of his lab coat pocket. "Initiate base shutdown immediately, the subject Shela Hawks has escaped her cell. I wont her found, NOW"**

…

**Shela had just reached the surrounding forest when the lights and alarms sounded from the base behind her. She turned and looked at what she unfortunately had called home for the past 3 years.**

"**I'll come back and save you mom and dad. I promise." she said as she wiped away tears.**

**At that moment a bolt of lightning came down from the stormy sky above, heading right at her, she and felt it coming. She raised her right arm, caught it and directed it to the ground next to her feet.**

"**Sorry not today." She matured; she turned and ran into the forest.**

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 1:Out in the Civilised World?

Alright this is it, I hope you like it.

I don't own TMNT, just Shela and the H.D.C.

…

**Chapter 1: Out in the civilised world?**

You would not expect something important to be going on in an apartment above an old pawn shop but looks can be vary deceiving.

"Alright Angel, we're all here. So what was so important that you couldn't say over the phone?" Leo asked as he Raph, Don, Mikey and Casey longed on vares peaces of furncher in the small apartment. Their attention fixed on the young purple haired teen sitting next their friend April, that had called the meeting.

"Well, I was on my way home from school today, when I heard some voices arguing. When I located the speakers, I realised they were Purple Dragons, they were disguising a plan about high jacking some new military tech, that would be coming on a convoy tonight after midnight. Apparently it's for some big test some time this week. They plan to highjack it before it reaches the base." Angel explained, pointing out were on the map she was talking about.

"Ok, so all we have to do is find out were they're going to hit the convoy and stop them. Out of the view of that base and the convoy personal of course." Leo looked at everyone. "So anybody got any suggestions on a game plane?"

…

Shela had long ago stopped running through the woods but she still didn't stop going. She was not tired after going at a steady pace for hours, the lightings energy was still flowing though her system. As she walked she thought on the turn of events of her life leading up to her needing to leave her parents behind in that horrible place.

*****flashback*****

**Shela's pov**

I was sitting in the back seat of my parents car listening to them talk none stop about how great it would be to finally get home after the family reunion we had just left behind.

"Ah to sleep in ones own bed, in their own house is so appealing. Especially with the new school semester staring in two weeks and I need to see to it that our little girl is ready for grad 11." mom smiled at me over her shoulder.

I gowned at the thought of the coming school year. I may have some of the best grads in my year but I hated having to sit on my butt all day at a desk, it was not my favourite thing in the world to do. Though it also meant that the next tournament was coming up, which I was defiantly looking forward to.

"Well we'll have to work hard on your Judo skills over the nest few weeks and before we run out of time. Wont we Flash Hopper?" dad commend using his nickname for me, as we turned down the highway to the US- Canadian broader, then he suddenly slammed on the brakes as fast as he could.

As the car came to a stop we all stared at the blockade that was in our way.

"What's going on? Wait isn't that-" my dad was saying before our world was swallowed up by smock.

*****End of Flashback*****

**End of Shela's Pov**

"Flash Hopper, its bean along time séance I've though about dad's nickname he hardly ever uses that any more." Shela said absently to her self as she left the woods, and climbed up a small incline to the road.

**Which way now? **She thought looking both ways scratching her head. Suddenly she heard what sounded like a chopper and dived head first into some bushes.

….

Hun lowered his night vision goggles. "Here it comes boys, lets get ready to except a gift from the military." his fellow Purple Dragons chuckled at his comment as they prepared to strike.

They watched the convoy as it came closer to their hiding spot, when it had gotten to were they wonted it, Hun gave them the signal.

The road exploded below them, the first few armed vehicles were blown away, and the others quickly stopped as fast as they could. The solders got out and surrounded the truck that held the tech that the P.D. wonted.

"Gas them."

Two P.D.'s fired cans of tear gas that landed at the solders feet, the P.D's wearing gas masks, moved in and toke the solders out.

Hun grind under his mask. "All too easy." he activated a homing beacon. Soon a chopper came in lowing cables that the P.D's on the ground then began to hook them up the crates they had unloaded from the truck. It was then Shela decided intervene.

Even though it had bean a long time séance she had practiced her Judo skills, she was easily still faster then the punks, as she moved from one to another getting closer to the tech and the choppers cables.

"Who are you?" Hun bellowed at her after taking his mask off as his men surrounded her as she stood next to the tech.

With out answering, she looked directly at him as she grabbed one of the unhooked cables. They watched as an electric current went up the cable and hit the chopper. They heard the pilots yelling over the scream of the interments as it went down.

Without hesitating she went back to kicking the P.D's butts, but she was slower this time. Most of energy she had stored up had gone into bring the chopper down. Shela held her ground but she was out numbered. They soon over powered her, knocking her to the ground, and they started to take revenge.

Hun eventually got through his men, grabbed her around the neck and proceeded to choke her. "I don't know who or what you are, but I will see to it that you regret crossing paths with us."

Shela tried to get some sparks going to fire at him but her couldn't considerate, or breath. She had started to lose focus when he suddenly dropped her. She hit the ground hard as she coughed, bring air into her lugs, she could hear fighting going on around her.

She had just heard Hun order a retreat when the world went dark.

…..

"Donny! Come here quick." Leo called, gently turned Shela onto her back.

Don ran over, the others right behind him. Don began to check her vitals well everyone looked on.

"Is she alright?"

Don let out a small sigh. "Other then almost being strangled to death, and being severally under feed, she should be fine. But some of the bruises concern me." Everyone sighed relief as they looked down at her or at the wreckage around them.

"So what do we do now? I mean she's clearly not a solder or with the Purple Dragons." Casey said, at that moment they heard vehicles approaching from the duration of the base.

Leo hesitated, then. "We take her with us. Raph carry her and let get back to the Battle Shell." Raph easily scoped her up and followed the other out of there.

…

"What do you mean you've lost her trail?" Dick yelled into the receiver on his desk phone. The voice on the other side was clearly nerves.

"Well sir, when we had located the burnt hole in the ground we had assumed she had run in to the forests. Investigating we soon found her tracks. We fallowed them to a strip of highway that leads to a near by army base, were we found evidence that she had engaged and helped stop a rouge group from steeling some army tech."

"How can you be sure it was her?"

"Well there was a small helicopter that has clear evidence of being hit by a high electronic source. After that we don't know were she went."

The head scientist leaned back in his chair thinking. "Most likely she's running low or is out of power. In which case means 2 things, she ether laying in a ditch on the side of the road or some ones helping her. So until her energy comes back keep looking every were." with that he hung up.

Just then there was a knock on his office door. "Enter!" in came some security guards and the two parents of the escaped teen.

"Ah Mr. and Misses Hawks, I felt I should be the one to inform you that by helping our greats achievement escape your being transferred the core. You have taken advantage of our hospitality for the last time. Take them away." he dismissed them like a king a disobedient servant.

"You'll never find her." Steven fought agents the guards. "She capable of more then you could possibly know. She'll disappear before you can get close to her."

Dick looked at him and smirked. "That may be true but we long ago found ways of tracking her high energy signature."

…...

**What's the core? What will the TMNT do when they find out who Shela is, were she came from and what she's capable of? Check back to find out.**

**Please review. ****J**


	3. Chapter 2: Ruff Inroductions

**Alright the chapter heading pretty much says everything, Enjoy**

**I don't own TMNT.**

**Chapter 2: Ruff Introductions**

**Shela's pov**

I could hear voices not to far from me as I awoke to a mind splitting headache, and my thoughts in a kind of static. **What happened to me? Are these the after affects of some new experiment? **Rubbing my head I tried to remember well focusing on what was being said.

"-don't know what she was doing all the way out there by her self in the middle of the night, but its apparent that she's seen some hard times." one voice was saying.

"I say we just come right out and ask her and if she refuses to tell us." I heard the distinct sound of a fist hitting an open palm; this must be that one guard that liked his job a little too much. Dick's kind of man.

What I heard next was something I didn't expect. "No Raphael, with what ever has happened to her, we must be kind, understanding and excepting of everything she says or chooses." **ok that cant be right. No one in the entire facility, would have said that or sound that kind. Dick would have turned them in to a guinea pig faster then they could run to their car. Only Rex is kind to us and he does it out of sight. **It was then my mind cleared enough for the night events became clear.

Opening my eyes, I sat up on what I realised was a couch, not my lumpy cot and I toke in my surroundings. As I looked around, I came to a quick realisation, I was under ground. There may not have been any sigh stating so, but ever since the experiment accident I could always séance it, amongst other things.

Well I looked around; another voice spoke except this time the speaker was next to me. "Hi ya." having not heard him come near, he startled me so much I instantly punched the speaker in the face.

"OW- that hurt." he said backing away from me, letting me get a good look at him save his face which he was holding in his hands. If this had happened 3 years ago I probably would have ether screamed or stared openly. I was surrounded by 4 large humanoid turtles, and a gray rat with a walking stick. Oh their also was a muscular black hair man and a red hair petite women present but they didn't have my immediate attention.

"Serves you right Mikey, sneaking up on her like that just as she wakes up." a turtle warring a blue mask told the one I had punched, whose mask was orange.

"Ya, if we had noses your would most like would be broken and bleeding." the one in purple commented, clearly amused. I heard the one in red hump.

Next thing I knew the rat was right in font of me. "My apologies young lady, my son can be a little existed some times. A especially when we get to meet new people."

"Ok, fine. " I looked around the place instead of at them. I had long ago lost what little manners I once had.

"Looken for somthen?" the one in red asked.

"Ya the way out." I snapped.

They clearly didn't like that idea especially purple. "You're in no condition to go any were, besides your safe here." purple said as the rat put a kind warm hand on my shoulder. I immediately got unsteadily to my feet and walked away from them, still only looking for the way out.

"You shouldn't be up, your injured and clearly in need of rest. We all understand if you don't trust us but we can help you, if you'll let us." purple came closer and I backed away from them further.

"I'm fine; I've been in rougher shape then this before." I spotted some doors not to far from my me on my right, so turning my back on them, I headed that way.

"Wait, if you just give us a chance will be able to help you." I couldn't take it any more; I had to save them before they got pulled into my problems.

"Look, I'm grateful to you all for helping me, but I don't trust anyone. Now if you'll excuse me." I started to walk away again, but they weren't quite ready to give up.

"You're just going leave with only the cloths on your back?"

"That and the bag on my-" it was then I realised the bag my father had given me was not on my belt.

"Looken for this." I turned and glared at red as he tossed my bag around in his hands.

"Give me my bag back." I felt the electricity in the air as my temper flared.

He smirked knowing he had hit a nerve. "Not till you listening to my bro and sit your butt back on the couch."

I deepened my glare at him, as my hair started to stand on end. "I'm warring you. If you don't give me back my bag and let me leave, I'll have do something I will regret it."

Blue looked at me, his eyes wide. "Raph maybe you should do as she asks."

Red looked at blue. "Leo, what could she pos-" he stopped talking as a bolt of lighting zipped pass his face. All eyes turned back to me and my two smoking fingers.

"That was your finale warning. Bag Now!" ether it was my imagination or the room was staring to spin? My legs complained and didn't seam to won't me up on them any more. Looking at red again he was smiling for some stupid reason.

"I bet you can't even do that again if you tried."

I growled that time as I called the energy I could to the end of my fingers, sparks stared to form, grow then unexpectedly they died. I knew then what was going on. "Oh crap, not ag-" I didn't even finish as the world went dark.

**End of Shela's Pov**

After she had missed fired at Raph, they had all noticed that she was paler, unsteady on her feet as her eyes fluttered. Raph couldn't help but smile as he realised she would soon collapsed.

"I bet you can't even do that again if you tried."

Her eyes narrowed as she growled at him. Sparks began to form on the ends of her two finger, flared then suddenly died. She starred at her fingers, shock on her face. "Oh crap, not ag-" she said as her eyes rolled up as she collapsed on the floor.

No one moved for about a moment, shocked by what they had seen. Then April ran over to her with Donny not to far behind. Well they checked on her everyone else rounded on Raph.

"Raphael that was unexcitable beaver. I taught you better then that." Master Splinter was defiantly not pleased. Raph simply shrugged. "I'm sorry sensei but she wasn't listening."

"I am not the one you should be apologising to, and until you do she will sleep in your room well you sleep on the couch." With that Master Splinter headed to his room and closed the door behind him.

"Woo some body's in trouble." Mikey said before quickly dodged his brother's fist and hid behind Leo.

"You will be if you don't shut up."

…..

When morning came around every was tired from the nights events they didn't say much to each other as they all save one sat at down for breakfast. It wasn't to long after that April came in with their guest right behind her looking half dead.

"Hay are you sure you should be up?" Leo got to his feet and started to head towards them. She simply shrugged, sat down and put her head on the table. She was quite, ignoring what little was going on around her. April quickly talked to Donny in a whisper; he nodded and wet a cloth with cold water. He then went to their guest moved her hair laying the damp cloth on the back of her neck. She jumped a little.

"Sorry, I thought this would help." Don said smiling at her as she looked at him through her vial of brown- blond streaked hair.

"Its ok, and thank you," she posed then "Can I ask a strange fever?"

"Sure."

"Do you have any fully charged double A batteries?"

Donny's smile faded a little and he said he did and left to get them. She was silent well he was gone and if she noticed that the rest of them had fallen silent she gave no sign. When he came back and handed her a open package of batteries, she thanked him well taking out 2. Laying them on her hand and grassed the negative and pulse sides. Their jaws all dropped as visible electric current traveled up arm, and vanished when it reached her shoulder. When she was done, she sat up sighing relief, well moving her hair out of her face. She looked like she was feeling better, as the color returned to her face.

"Ah, that's better, thanks again- ah I didn't get your name?"

Donny didn't answer her at first he was to stunted as his mouth hung wide open, until Leo cleared his throat. "Its Donatello, but every buddy calls me Don or Donny." she smiled. "I'm Shela Hawks." they shock hands. With that done everyone proceed to introduce them self's, but she noticed one turtle was absent.

"Wares the jerk from before?"

"Oh that would be Raphael or Raph as we all call him, he wasn't around when we all got up. He dose that from time to time." Mikey was once again talking with his mouth full; Shela gave him a weird look as she helped her self to some cereal. They were all finishing when Master Splinter called the turtles to come with him for morning training.

Shela watched them go well she downed another glass of orange juice, April got up from her seat. "I toke the liberty of get you a change of cloths and other things. We all thought you might won't to clean up."

"Ya sure, thanks." she got up and fallowed her to the bathroom. She quickly showered then put on the things April had gotten for her (she had guest her size pretty well). Looking around the lair she saw no one was around but she heard some shouting coming from a room on her left. Walking over to it, she opened the door a crake and looked inside. She saw the 3 turtles and their master going threw a what she realised as a katia. She was so intrigued by this she didn't hear Raph come home, until he was right behind her.

"You mind moving, I m late enough as it is." once again Shela's reflexes kicked in as she kicked him hard. and being caught off guard he landed flat on his shell.

"Why you little-" he was saying when he looked at the spot she had been only to see she was no longer there, it was then he heard a door slam shut. She had run and hide in his room, which surprised him.

…..

"Raphael your late, and- is there something wrong?" they all looked a Raph as he walked in and toke his place in line, looking out of sorts. He quickly apologised and tolled them that every thing was ok.

….

**Shela's pov**

After I had kicked the one called Raph, I hide in the room I had waken up in and calmed down. When I was calmer I went over what I had seen them doing. It inspired me to work on my own Judo techniques. I don't know how long I was at it but when I had gone over every thing I could remember I copses on the bed and fell asleep.

When I woke up, I found a plat with a sandwich, some carrots and a glass of water on the desk next the bed. I easily downed that, and then I got up and left the room, spotting April and Splinter right away.

"Ah Shela, you up and looking much better. Did you see the food I left for you?" I nodded as I came closer. "Well if you're still hungry I made a plate for you when you didn't wake up in time for dinner." I looked at the clock, and realised I had slept the day away.

"Were is everyone?" I asked fallowing April into the kitchen, as she pulled the plate out of the fridge.

"The boys when out for a run, they do it all the time. They'll be back latter." she had just put the plat in the microwave and had stared to get something out of the cuberurd when I acted. I gave her enough of a shock only to knock her out. I was abele to catch her before she hit the ground and gently lade her on the floor. I ate the plate of food. When I was done, I went to see Splinter.

He was busy reading a book as I walked over to him. He was just asking how I was when I also shocked him.

"I m sorry, but because you all have been so nice to me I have to go. They'll be looking for me, their probably already hot on my trail; I don't won't your family to suffer the same fate as mine has. I would never wish that on anyone." I found my bag on the coffee table; I also found an old pack. Taking it to the kitchen I loaded it with food that would not need to be kept in the fridge, I also regrettably toke money from April's wallet. After writing a quick note I found the way out, and climbed out the nearest man hole I found.

**End of Shela's Pov**

….

Sitting in an unmarked van the guards from the H.D.C. were bored our of their minds as they drove around watching their tracking monitors. "All this over one escaped kid, what's so impotent about her?" the driver sighed at his partners stupidly. "Weren't you listening during the briefing?"

"No, once you've been to one were the head nut is doing the talking you don't care anymore about the details." just then their equipment went haywire.

"It's locked onto her energy signature." they quickly called reinforcements well they homed in on the signal.

…..

**Please review****J**


	4. Chapter 3: Danger Rears Its Head

**Chapter 3: Danger Rears its Head**

**Turtle pov**

The guys were enjoying the time out above the streets after taking out some Foot ninjas, joking around and taking shots at each other. But their thoughts kept going back to their guest back at the lair. Finally Raph couldn't take the tension any more.

"I say we go home wake her up and make her tell us what's going on." he said. `

"No Raph, she just needs time to recover and come to trust us. Then she will probably tell us what's wrong. Besides I think you and Mickey are tired of her hitting you." Leo smiled at his hot headed brother as he growled well balling up his fits. "Howed you know she kicked me when I surprised her?"

Leo tried hared not to laugh. "Because you just tolled us." Raph pounced on Leo as the others laughed their heads off. When Leo finally got his brother to calm down he suggested they head home before it stared to rain on them.

**End of Turtles pov**

…..

Shela walked for some time in no particular direction, she had felt the electricity in the air the moment she had come above ground. She was grinning excitedly. She soon found an abandoned warehouse that would suet her needs. "Well idlest I won't needlessly destroy anything well I get a decent recharge." she commented as she headed around the side of the building until she found a clear secluded spot.

Taking the pack off her back, as well as her shocks and shoes she stood in the middle of the area as she heard the thunder above. She couldn't contain her excitement any more as she sensed a bolt of lightning heading her way. When it hit, she laughed out of joy as she socked up the natural power as it passed through her into the ground.

When it had passed she shock her head got the brunt dirt off the bottom of her bare feet, she then moved 10 feet and waited for the next strike. When it came she not only toke some of its energy she practiced a little at realising it at various objects only missing 2 of her targets.

After that had passed she gathered her things, put her socks and shoes back on and went to leave. It was then she realised she was no longer alone.

"Well, well Shela. Its good to see your aim has improved." Shela was rooted to the spot well she looked at the guards from the H.D.C. with their leader Alex Bevan surrounded her.

….

**Turtle's pov**

Donny was just landing on a roof top when his Palm Tap went haywire. He stopped, pulled it out and stared at the screen in disbelief. His brothers noticed him stop and were surprised by the look on his face.

"What's up Don? Somthen wrong?" Casey asked as they all came closer to him.

"You could say that. My palm Tab is picking up an unusable high energy source to the west. I can't make heads or tails of it." Mickey looked over Donny's shoulder at the screen. "I can see why, all I see are a bunch of numbers and really long words." Donny looked at him, not impressed. Just then a flash of light lit up their surroundings; looking for the source they saw a pillar of lightning.

"Ah Donny, doesn't lightning usually strike then vanish in seconds?" Leo asked.

"Ya." was the numb replay.

"Then why was that still around for a minute?" There was no reply from the turtle tech wiz this time. They were silent for a moment, then Raph toke off running, towards were the lightning had struck.

"Raph! Were you going?" Leo asked.

"I m gona to find out what's going on over there, feel free to tag a long." He shouted. They exchanged looks then fallowed him. They weren't to far from an abandoned warehouse when a second bolt hit. They soon reached the building and heard a vary familiar voice down below them.

"I m not going back, you can't make me." They went to the edge of the building. There down below them stood Shela, glaring at a hard group of men; sparks were flowing down her blond streaks and around her.

"I m afraid you don't have much choice Miss Hawks. The vary ability you are demonstrating is a result of Dick Osler's work. You're his property, and property has no rights." this speaker was the one standing in front of her. He was a surprising 6 feet tall, making the youngster in front of him look small.

"You jackass, you can't possibly tell me that none of you are ok with what Dick and the H.D.C. are doing. It's cruel and wrong to use humans as guinea pigs, and you know it."

Alex simply sock his head and ordered his men to attack, it was then the guys desisted they had heard enough, and intervened. They jumped from the buildings roof and struck the men from the back. Well Shela used her ability ton he ones who were in front; they were a amazed by her speed as she went from one man to the next with ease.

"What are you doing here?" she asked Leo when she got close to him dampening her power so she would not shock him.

"We were heading back to the lair when we saw the lightning and came to investigate. I take it that was you?" Shela shot him a look before she spin kicked 3 men in their faces. Alex apparently didn't like how the situation was going as he grabbed Mikey and pulled a large knife.

"NO!" Shela shouted losing the lightning completely as she tried to go help Mikey but got caught by some of the man.

Alex seamed pleased by her reaction. "Now this is interesting. four walking, talking, reptiles. I can see you care a lot about them, then again I would expect freaks to look out for each other." she growled at him well he turned his attention to the remaining 3 turtles and Casey who were clearly confused. "Drop your weapons or your friend here dies." Shela watched in horror as they all did as he asked.

"Hmm- we'll have to take this specimens back with us, to make up for taking so ling to find Number 1. Wont we boys?" Alex said as his fellow guards chuckled as they went to put restraints on every one.

**No, not again. I m not helpless any more. I won't let the H.D.C. do to them what they did to my parents and me.**

**Just as they were about to cuff when her lightning retuned in full force, well thunder sounded above their heads. "ALEX!" her voice seamed to be like thunder its self, the head guard backed away well letting go of Mickey. "LEAVE THEM ALONE!" the men around her scrambled out of the way as a third bolt came down from the sky connecting with her. She raised her arms and directed the energy to every metal object in the area. This not only meant weapons but belt bulks as well. This left Casey and the turtles unharmed as their only sources of metal were on the ground.**

**Then it was all over and only Shela and the guys were the only ones left standing. The men were ether to deep in shock (pun) or out cold to do anything to them. They looked at the disaster around them well Shela stood unsteadily on her feet, hyperventilating like crazy. Leo approached her cautiously.**

"**Shela- you need to sit, calm down and control your-" he stopped talking as her body began to shake violently then convulse well her legs gave out from under her. "Ah, shell." he quickly ran forward and garbed hold of her, the other not to far behind.**

**Donny was at a complete lose he didn't have his tech bag with him so he couldn't give her anything that would stop this, but suddenly she looked directly at him. "Bag- gasp- vile- gasp- Epipen." was all she managed to say be for her eyes begin to roll. Checking the bag on her belt he found the exact things she had said. He got it set up well Raph held one of her arms as steady as he could.**

"**Do it Don." Raph said, but Donny looked unsure.**

"**I can't. I don't know the right dosage to give her. If I give her too much it could kill her." he said.**

"**She'll probably die if you don't." Mikey said as Donny he hesitated a moment longer then gave her all of it. Time passed as her convulsing soon slowed then stopped completely. She was soon breathing normally again.**

"**Thanks, I guise I owe you guys again." her voice was no more then a whisper, she leaned agents Leo as tears ran down her face. Leo gently wiped them away, then suddenly realised something. "What are you doing out here any way?"**

**Before she could answer Mikey found the pack full of the food she had taken from the lair, and showed it to them.**

"**You were splitten huh?" she looked a little ashamed but meet Raph's angry glare. "Well that some gratitude for Ya." he snapped.**

"**Raph save it for later, let's just get her back to the lair fast." Leo got to his feet well keeping a hold on Shela. She protested that she was better off not going back with them, but she soon fell asleep in his arms.**

…

**Up above on a roof top, unaware to them the Shredder had watched the entire fight with great interest. **

"**Gather the men down there. We're taking them back with us and get them to tell us about their unusual query." As the Foot ninja's did as they were commanded, he thought over what he had seen, suddenly remembered a report from Hun he had received the other day.**

"**I wish to speck to Hun the moment we return."**


	5. Chapter 4: The Terrible Truth

_Hey everyone sorry this chapter toke so long, I was a little busy and wonted it to be just right. So I hope you enjoy._

…_._

_**Chapter 4: The Terrible Truth**_

_**Shela's Dream**_

_**It was dark, but I knew this room, and feared it. I huddled in a corner, trying to keep my sweat smoked body warm as the shock wore off. I could hear voices; it was them that done this to me, discussing the results of the test. I was secretly hoping that they would be satisfied and let me out of this room of fear.**_

_**But I was not so lucky.**_

"_**We're going to try again number 1, please move to the middle of the room, in between the prongs." a voice though the intercom said. I stared to cry then, holding my head as the distance sound of the generator staring up reached my ears. My body refused to move. "Please move to the center of the room. If you don't you'll get burned again." came the same voice. I still couldn't move.**_

_**Then when the sparks began to form and run up and down on the prongs I freaked. Running to the door panel, the only way out, and pounded on. Screaming at them to stop and let me out. A bolt of man made lightning berly missed me as it connected with the wall, I quickly baked away, and unfortunately into one of the prongs. My body was on fire inside.**_

_**I was then I bolted up in bed screaming.**_

…

_**The turtles had made some quick time coming home, even after Don had rummaged and taken some of the equipment out of the guy's vehicles. They were just walking into the lair when Master Splinter and April were coming around. The moment he spotted Shela in Leo's arms their sensei demanded an explanation as to what had happened after he and April had been knocked out. The others explained well Leo put her back in Raph's room.**_

"_**It appears she was trying to protect us from these men, but didn't have enough time to get away." Master Splinter said as he thought it over.**_

"_**Na, she was busy getting a charge at the time." everyone looked at Raph, who was still pissed off. "Instead of taken off, why didn't she just tell us what was going on. We could have helped her."**_

"_**She's made it clear she doesn't trust anyone, then again after hearing all that stuff tonight I don't blame her." Don said. They eventually decided it was time for bed, but would take turns keeping vigil with her. April toke first watch as everyone dragged their sorry shells (or butt in Casey's case) to bed. They had only gotten a few hours of sleep, and change the watchers, when the lair was filled with Shela's screams.**_

_**They all headed to Raph's room fast and saw her cling to poor Donny like her life depended on it. They could barely make out that she was talking through her cries.**_

"_**-stop! Dad tell them to stop, I can't take it any more. Fire- I'm on fire inside. Please-" Mater Splinter made his way through them, sat next to Shela on the bed and began to rub her back, specking to her softly.**_

"_**Be still daughter, I'm here, we all are, and they've stopped. The fire will soon pass but you must rest."**_

_**She looked at him but didn't seam to really see him, instead- **_

"_**Dad are you telling the truth this time? Is mom ok, is she-" her voice trailed off, as he continued to rub her back. "Your mother and I are safe just like you, relax and rest now." A small smile appeared on her face and was soon a sleep again, still cling to Donny.**_

…_**..**_

_**When morning came they all slept late, even Mater Splinter who never sleeps past 8, was still tired from last nights events, he even informed is sons that morning lessons would not be taking place that morning. So they each went their different ways, unfortunately Raph toke his turn at Shela's side, reliving Casey. He had only just sat down when she came around.**_

"_**Hey, how you feeling?" he asked as she sat up**_

_**She looked at him, and then looked away. "What do you care? I'm just an ungrateful girl after all."**_

_**He was to tired for her attitude. "Look here girly, just because of what I said the other night, you and I starting off on the wrong foot, it doesn't mean I don't care."**_

"_**Ya right, what ever." she kicked the cover off and stared to clime out of his bed but he grabbed her arm. She shot him a dirty look. "Let go Raph."**_

"_**No, my bros, father and friends keep telling me that we need to wait till you trust us to tell us what's going on. But I say you start talking, ready or not." he snapped as he keeping a strong hold on her.**_

"_**Oh really."**_

…_**.**_

_**After eating breakfast the others sat around the kitchen table to talk.**_

"_**When I woke up, I checked the net for anything that would mean H.D.C. and what I found blew me away. The only possibility is the Human Decease Control. They research and derive cures of some of the most deadliest deceases on earth." Don toke a long drink as the others stared at him.**_

"_**Are you series? Then again it sounds like a good front for something illegal, like testing some of these diseases on humans." Leo said. They would have disused it more but just then they heard a load crash. Running into the main room just as they saw Shela leaving Raph's room and slam the door in his face. He opened the door again, they both were pissed.**_

"_**I'm not done talking to you."**_

_**She turned around and glared at him. "Well I'm have had enough of your talking. All your are is a ignret, diluted,-"**_

"_**Why you ungrateful, self riches,-"**_

"_**-hot headed, pretences,-"**_

"_**-judgemental jerk!" they shouted this at each other from across the room; well the others watched them speechless. Suddenly she let it all out.**_

"_**You probably think you have it ruff, hiding down here unknown to the world but let me tell you something, your lucky. You have your family and your friends. I now have nothing left of my old life, nothing. My parents were all I had left but they risked their own protection from Dick Osler's worst experiments to get me out of there and have another chance at life." By the time all this came out there were tears streaming down her face, as she looked at the stunned turtle in front of her.**_

_**They all stood there staring at her, taking in what she had just said to Raph, hardly believing their ears. Though she seamed unaware of the stairs, she simply sobbed and hugged her self. Before anyone could stop or register what he was doing, Raph closed the distance between the two of them and pulled her in to his arms. She fought him at first but slowly gave up and leaned angst him.**_

"_**I'm sorry about what I said, you've defiantly had it ruff. But we're all here now, and we won't let anything more happen to ya. If you let us help that is." she didn't respond as she continued to cry on his plastron.**_

…_**..**_

_**After she had calmed down, and had something to eat. They sat down in the living room well she told them everything.**_

"_**About 3 years ago, my perents and I were on our way home from a family reunion. When we near the Canadian bounder, we ran into a blockade with Dick at the head. We of course were surprise to see him; you see he had been at the reunion as my Ant's date, so you can image our shock. He had us gassed then taken to the facility were I woke up in a cell all alone.**_

"_**It wasn't long after that the experiments started. They did anything amangable except surgery, exsposher to hazards chemicals, changed our DNA, purposely broken our bones to see how fast we could heal. Actually right now I am the current record holder for 2 and half days till my fractured arm had healed. Things changed dramatically after the accident.**_

"_**See about a year ago, they had come up with the idea to hook me up to this new maturing unit and see how well it registered well a small electrical current was going through me. I don't remember what happened. But apparently well this had been going on a bolt of lightning had hit not only the power box but had some how has also hit the satellite dish. It blew every electrical peace of equipment, including the device I was hooked up to.**_

"_**They aren't interlay sure how I survived, I personally think it was because of my changed DNA, but before I woke up from my 3 week coma and after, I was giving off high energy readings as well as small sparks. It was a ruff time for me, learning about my new gift and learning to control it. I nearly died a couple of time when I had over done it like I did last night. It was the head medical doctor, Rex Tension, who found that when I let loose my body erupts. He said it was connected to the nervous system, which is an all or nothing system. The electrical current in my body triggers the nervous response causing the electrolytes in my body to flow through the gated channels creating a rapid and repeated fast twitch response throughout my body. The problem is that the new power doesn't allow for the down time that a normal person's body needs, and thus causes repeating reflexes, or a seizure. **_

_**Everyone turned to Donny. "It's like a balloon, ones you hit it, and it explodes."**_

"_**Anyway it was him who had developed the median you gave me, it stabiles me, and takes my powers away for a couple of day until I have enough energy. Unforchently Dick consiterd this big success in their "Research", they gave me a few privileges. Low security, a bigger cell, better food and my parents back. There unforchently there was a down side, the exsparments on my parents were getting bad, well my were dangers, I've been near death so many times I've lost count.**_

"_**So about 2 months ago my parents had come up with the plan to have me escape and they would stay behind. They risked their own well being for me to have the chance to get as close to my old life as possible." With that she fell silent.**_

_**No one knew what to say to her story, they were utterly speechless. Raph who was sitting next to her was the first to recover as he draped an arm over her shoulders. "You were right, you've had it ruff." she looked at him and shock her head.**_

_**Leo spoke up. "You seam to hate everybody there save this Rex guy, why?"**_

"_**Rex is the only person who actually treats us like were human beings instead of test subjects. He's really nice, kind and very funny. He would even let me brose the net when I was like this, and was not a threat to accidentally blowing up any of the unprotected equipment." **_

"_**Ok, mental note: don't let you into my lab unless your like this, got it." everyone chuckled for the first time all morning at Donny's comment, but it was short lived.**_

"_**He sounds like a good guy, why would he wont to work in a place like that I wonder?" Don asked.**_

"_**Who cares, I say we should go and bust out her parents." Raph said getting serious, Shela looked at him shocked. "Are you insane?"**_

"_**No, why?"**_

"_**Have you not been listing to what I have said? Dick is out of his mind when it comes to this research. He would jump at the opportunity to capture you guys, tare you apart and use your mutated DNA in more of his experiments on the others. Your not going there, and I wont lead you there."**_

_**She got to her feet and tried to leave but Mikey got in her way. "Its ok, in case you didn't already notice we're trained in Ninjutsu. We can dish out anything they can throw at us."**_

"_**We can use your knowledge of the place to take down any defaces they have and get everyone out of there." Donny sounded up to the challenge. Leo remand silent.**_

_**Raph got to his feet and put his hands on her shoulders. "We can do this; just trust us enough to do it."**_

"_**NO!" she moved away from them. "You think you stand a chance, well your wrong, deadly wrong." with that she ran to Raph's room and closed the door behind her with a slam.**_

"_**It was going so well you guys should have waited to offer her a rescue plan." Leo said. "That's if she hasn't given up hope of ever getting them out."**_

…_**..**_

_**Dick was disgusted. He paced around his office waiting for word from his search teams, who were 3 hours off their deadline to contact him with an update. "When that foul Alex gets back here I'm going to strap him down and run the worst test with him still conches." at that moment there was a buzz from his phone. Going to it he turn-on the speaker. "What is it?"**_

"_**Sir, there's a call for you?"**_

"_**Is it that idiot Alex?"**_

_**There was a hesitation. "Ah, no sir its some on eals, he said he has some information for you about Number 1."**_

_**He was quite a monet be for telling her to put the call through. "This is Dick Osler, who is this and how do you know about her?"**_

"_**Hello Dr. Osler, my name is Oroku Saki, I happen to be a-"**_

_**I know you then Mr Saki but that doesn't explain what you know about my missing experiment."**_

"_**Well right to the topic of the subject type. Very well, I have in my possession some of your men who were attacked by your missing subject Shela Hawks and some enemies of mine. I feel I should inform you they easily took them down."**_

_**Dick cursed at the fouls for taking her head on. "I appreciate you telling me this but it raises the question as to why?"**_

"_**Why tell you this? Because I feel that we may be of use to each other?"**_


	6. Chapter 5:The Shredder and Dick Strike

The title pretty much says it all, and just to remind you all I don't own TMNT. Just all the others.

**Chapter 5: The Shredder and Dick Strike**

"This is so weird." Shela commented to April as they left a clothing store and headed to the Payless at the other end of the mall.

"What's weird? Oh you mean being around people who aren't bent on doing anything to you. Its ok you'll get use to being around people again." April smiled at her young companion.

"Ya, something like that. Thanks again for this April, I really needed it."

"No problem, besides a young lady like your self needs more then one out fit and other niceties. Also I felt you needed something normal do outside the lair."

After they were done their shopping, they headed to the food court and grabbed some milkshakes. Well they were sitting at a table, April noticed that Shela was rather quite as she was bent over a scrap peace of paper with a pencil in her hand.

"Hey, what you doing?"

Shela jumped as she quickly hid the paper from sight and looked at her. "Nothing."

April noticed that she looked a little frightened and on edge. April quickly figured out what was up. "Old habits die hard huh? Sorry I didn't mean to frighten you."

The look faded from her face as she slouched a little. "Ya, its ok, don't worry about it."` She looked at the paper in her hand, then back at April. "I'm not finished and it not vary good. I'm also a little out of practice but here." she handed the paper to her.

Taking it April she looked at it and felt her jaw drop. It was an almost perfect sketch of her self. "This is wonderful, thank you. Your pretty talented, though I didn't know you could draw?"

Shela stared at the table, tracing the table's designs with a finger. "Everyone can draw, some are just better at it then others. I also haven't picked up a pencil in years, I use to all the time but when Dick would catch me-" she shuttered as she toke a sip of her milkshake.

April looked at her sadly. **How could that monster punisher her for exspreting her talent? **Suddenly she had an idea, getting to her feet and gathering up the bags she told Shela they were going to make on last stop before they head back to her apartment.

…

Some of H.D.C. security team and some Foot Tech Ninjas, watched as April and Shela left the mall. Smiling and laughing about something, as they made there way to the parking lot. The leader pulled out a radio.

"Sir, we've located Number 1 but she's not alone, orders?"

"Fallow and observe only, we need her to lead us to her reptile friends. Is that under stood?"

"Yes sir, but might I ask, what do we do if we're discovered?" He tried to keep the nervousness out of his voice. He heard a chuckle on the other end, sending a shiver down his spine.

"Then fall on plan Over Load, and bring her in."

…

"So the guys are meeting us at your place?" Shela asked as she climbed into the passenger side of the old van, clinging to her new sketch book.

"Ya, its my turn for movie night, and with your help we have every thing ready. Especially snacks before they or I should say Mikey shows up." They both laughed as April stared the van. Just then Shela sensed some strange energy sources; reaching across the cab she killed the engine.

"Shela, what-" April stared to say before Shela shushed her, climbed out, and looked around. **There two disrotions of energy particles, what could be casing that?**

Making it look like she was still searching for the source, she bent down and after picking up a rock, she threw it over her shoulder in the direction of distortions. Unexpectedly she hit the kill switch and caused the Foot Tech ninja to appear.

"What the- how did you know?" April had just barely joined her by then.

"April get out of here and don't fallow me." with that Shela took off running down a back ally, both ninjas fallowing her. April who was completely ignored, got out her cell and called the guys.

"Hello?" Leo's voice said.

"Leo its April the Foots after Shela, she just ran off with some of the tech Ninjas chasing her. She's going to need help."

"Alright we'll find her." told her before hanging up.

…..

Even though the one ninja she had exposed went invisible again, she could feel him and his companion hot on her tail. Shela was still recovering from the over charge a few days ago, so the only thing she could do was run and try to out think them.

She left the ally and ran into the busy street in hope that they would get hit by drives as the avoided hitting her. It was a good plan as one of them was hit by a truck driver who had tried to not hit her, he got the invisible man inside. It sent him flying, busting his cloke in the process, and as he landed on the hood of a car became visible for the world to see. She of course didn't stop to watch, she kept running down the street, trying to avoided people and cars as the other invisible man still chased her.

She had barley kept a head of him for 5 blocks when suddenly an H.D.C. van blocked her at a corner, she didn't have time to slow down as she hit it at full speed but quickly recovered as the man on the passenger side reached through window and tried to grab her. She ducked his arms and headed down another ally way. She had barley gone half way down when another van blocked the other end, leaving her with no ware to go.

She was trapped. and she hated it.

Shela looked around, trying to find anyway out but some more Foot Tech ninjas dropped down from above and surrounded her. But she was not quit ready to give up. She engaged them and was putting up a good fight when there was a sharp pain in her shoulder. Pausing to look at it she saw the last thing she wonted to see. **NO, not that now.** She thought, as the dart in her shoulder stated to spark and visible electricity wave started to run all over her body.

She tried to fight the current going through her, but knew there was nothing she could do. The men around her watched as her eyes turned completely white, and the sparks became more intense. She suddenly struck out with the power, hitting anything moving until rubberised cables raped around her arms stopping her from directing it.

She tried to fight them but lost control on the steadily growing power. She screamed as she was enveloped in a pillar of white lighting. When it cleared she was out cold on the ground, twitching and coated with large sparks. No one moved for a few moments, staring at her in disbelief, and then all at once they all came back to the task at hand.

"Contact the head, tell him we have number one in custody, and request a contamet box for immediate transport."

…..

The turtles watched from the roof top as the Foot and H.D.C. secured the area and prepared Shela for the journey back to her nightmare. They had used the stolen equipment from 2 nights earlier to track her there but found there was nothing they could do to help their young friend.

"Is there nothing we can do to get her away from them?"

Leo shock his head. "That's not just the Foot down there; the H.D.C. is down there as well. Our enemy has joined forces with Shela's; I have to say I don't like the odds."

Raph punched a cooling unit in frustration, denting it. "There has to be something we can do? We can't just let them get away with this. She's a living breathen human being, not a-" he stopped ranting as Casey put a hand on his shoulder.

"Its ok Raph we all care about her, we'll get her back."

Leo turned to Donny. "Can you place a tracking device some were on one of the H.D.C.'s vans? We're going to need to fallow them."

Don rubbed the back of his head as he suddenly looked nerves. "Actually, Shela's already got a one on her, I hided it in her belt buckle." they looked at him shocked, he simple shrugged. "I thought it would come in handy if she tried to take off on us again."

"Well I'll say this much, good thinking but I don't shed like it to much. Check to see if she hasn't fried it, if she hasn't we'll give them ahead start then, then fallow them."

…..

The Shredder looked down at Shela as she moved in her sleep, inside the special box as large sparks still ran all over her. **How can such power exist inside someone so small.** Just then Karai walked over to him.

"Master, the leader of the H.D.C. has arrived. He-" she was cut off as Dick pushed her aside as he stormed over to the Shredder.

"Why are you denying to giving her to us? We have to get her back and make sure that there is no permanent damage that will hinder our progress."

"I will as soon as my selected scientist have joined us here or did you forget that you agreed to share your DNA experiment information with us?"

Dick scowled at him. "Fine, they better get here soon, that container won't hold if she comes around."

…

Please review, it would be a great help. J


	7. Chapter 6:Fallen Hawks

**Chapter 6: Fallen Hawks**

The turtles, Master Splinter, April, and Casey all watched from the tree line as a truck left the lab below them, the vary place that Shela's tracking signal was coming from.

"So this is it huh? Doesn't look like security's gong to be too tight, but still how are we going to get inside?" Mikey asked. All eyes turned to Donny and Leo.

"I'm not to sure about their defences let me see if I can remotely hake into their computer system." Don said as he pulled out his trusty lap top and stared to type away. 10 minutes latter he looked up at them and shook his head.

"Well we'll just have to get closer and scoit it out." Leo said as he led the way down to the chain link fence. Well the rest joined him he cut through the fence, and went to the nearest wall. They spread out and kept watch as Don and April worked on a door. They soon had it opened and snuck inside.

As they walked down the hall, fallowing Shela's tracking single, as quiet as possible so as to not draw unwonted attention. They didn't cross anyone until they rounded a corner and ran into two security guards, caching them completely of guard. They were about to engage when both guards suddenly fell forward and revelling stun gun cables stuck in their backs.

The man responsible stepped over their bodies as he approached them and looked at them with interest. His hair was red; he had a strong build, and was averaged height. "So- you're the turtles and friends I've heard so much about." he stated, then with out waiting for a response, he motioned them to fallow him as he turned and began to walk away.

"Hey why are you helping us, aren't you one of them?" Raph snapped.

He looked back at them. "Do you won't get caught or do you won't to save Shela?"

They exchanged looks before fallowing him. He led them down a series of hall ways before he reached a door, entered the code on the key pad and ushered them inside. It was a small lab with 2 beds, a desk and 3 wall mounted screens with different things on each of them. Raph had to close Donny's mouth as he stared to drool with longing at the tech.

Leo turned to the man as he finished locking the door and head over to the desk. "Ok so were is she, and as my bro asked earlier why are you helping us, Rex?"

Rex looked at him, shocked. "How do you know my name?"

"Shela told us about you, though not what you looked like, but it stances to reason that it would be you, she said that you're the only one who cares." Leo explained.

Rex smiled as he pushed a button hidden under the desk, the wall on the far right side opened up reviling weapons, gear, and a laptop computer.

"I have never liked what been going on here, but I have remanded because I know two things: one I could be helpful to those who were being tested on, second with what I know of the goings on here, Dr. Osler would turn me into a test subject in a heart beet if I tried to leave. He's done it before." He explained well he toke down gear and threw it at them.

"When they brought Shela back, they told me to do a quick examination on her but instead I brought her around and got the story from her."

**Flashback**

**Rex's pov**

I waited till the security guards left, then injected a counter agent that would wake her up, if only for a few moments. The moment she came around and saw me she whimpered, I got her to keep her calm, and I soon got the whole story of what had happened her séance she left. I almost didn't believe her.

"Rex what's going to happen to me now?" she whispered when she was done telling me.

I didn't know how to answer her, I knew the moment I cleared her and she regained full concones they would put her back into the Electro room. When I didn't answer her question, she asked the one question I didn't won't to answer.

"Were are my parents, are they alright?"

I looked at her sadly, hesitated, and then told her the truth. "Shela, - I'm so sorry, Dick had them moved to the core room."

Her eyes showed shock as they teared up. She then tried to get up off the bed saying she needed to get them out of there, but I pined her down.

"Shela, your in no condition to rescue them, you'll be lucky to stay awake long enough to even make it a cross the room." I told her as I felt her strength failing.

She stopped fighting me as her eyes began to drop. "Then I guise I'll have to wait till the turtles get here, they'll be able to do it."

"How can they? They don't even know were you are." I reminded her.

A small smile reached her lips. "I know that Donny put a tracking device on me, they'll come." with that she fell asleep.

I didn't move or say a word as I toke in what she had told me, I would have pondered more but I heard a code being inputted. So I gabbed my scanning tool and looked busy as I heard the door open.

"How dose she look Dr. Tennyson, anything out of the ordinary?" I recognised Dick's voice right away.

"Well, she's après be alright on the surface, but her energy is in a state of flux. Her power hasn't been completely restored from the lightning strikes and the over load dart. I suggest we wait a few days till it stabiles." I suggested as I continued to scan.

"Dr. Osler, my I see with my scanner, it is a little more sophisticated." a voice I didn't know asked, so I finally turned to see a women with two swords strapped to her back and a man in a lab coat with red hair, a goatee and glasses.

"Ah yes allow me to introduce Mistress Karai and Dr. Chaplin. They and some other scientists are on lone from Mr. Oruksai. They'll be looking at our research as well as helping out for a short time." Dick explained as Dr. Chaplin walked over to Shela's bed and proceeded to scan her with his own device.

"That better be shield agents' high energy sources, otherwise Shela will either drain it or cause it to combust." I warned him.

"No need to worry I made sure that that would not happen. Dr. Tennyson is correct about the power flux but it doesn't appear to be at a dangers level." he said.

I scowled at him. "That my be true, but the moment she is exposed to any energy, she could easily self destruct or wake up and bring this place down on us."

"How can you be sure?" Dr. Chaplin asked a little sceptical.

"She nearly did both a year ago, not to long after gaining these powers." I explained as bluntly as I could, hoping to get through to them. But no such luck.

"We have séance then improved our safety measures in dealing with her, the precautions will hold. Have her taken to the Electro Room and when she wakes we will continue with the tests." Dick ordered before he left, taking them with him.

**End of Flashback End of Rex's Pov**

They all stared at him dumb founded.

"This guy Dick is insane; who ever let him get his PHD must have been blind to his personality." Don said, well everyone looked at him funny.

"Were is this Electro Room?" Leo asked.

"Don't worry I'll lead you there my self, but first which one of you is Donny?" Rex asked as he picked something small up. Don held up his hand and caught the memory stick Rex threw at him.

"What's this?" he asked;

"It contains all of Shela's test history, the changes to her DNA, the list of chemicals and instructions on how to make the stabilizer. I image when this is all over she'll stay with you. So you're going to need it for the future. Now let's go save her from her nightmare."

…..

When Shela came around everything was dark, and a terrible smell filled her noise, with those two things she immediately knew exactly were she was. She begin to panic as she got up off the floor and swinging her hands around to find a wall. As she did her hand found one of the prongs, she quickly backed away into the nearest wall.

It was then he spoke.

"Hello number one, it's good to see you a wake."

"Dick, let me out of here please, I wont out." she pleaded with him.

She heard him tsk. "I'm sorry, but I can't do that."

"You mean you won't jerk." she snapped.

"Well with your little "trip" taking so much time from our research, we're going to have to work over time to get back on schedule." he said as the distinct sound of the machine powering up toke over, as she pounded on the wall and yell at the top of her lungs.

…

"How dose it look?" Dick asked the nearest operator.

"The machinery is performing at peak efficiency but the subject is not cooperating." the man explained.

Dick looked down at the monitor as the video feed came in, she was hysterical. "Keep raising the current, she will cooperate one way or another." with that he left with Karai right behind him, and Chaplin toke his place.

A few moments went by when suddenly the room filled with smoke, as the turtles, Master Splinter, and the others came into the room. They quickly toke the sciences out and moved them out of Rex's way, as he sat in front of the controls.

"Ah crap." he said as his fingers flew across the keyboard.

"What is it, what wrong?" Leo asked.

"They've already started the cycle and it can't be stopped for the next 5minutes, but with the sate she's in I don't won't to wait." Just then they heard a scream, looking down at the monitor they saw that the electric current had found her.

"Can't you do an emergency shutdown?" Donny suggested.

"Only if there is a disruption in the energy flow, which can be done." Rex said.

"Were are those controls?" Raph asked.

"There over there. All you have to do-" Rex stopped as one of Raph's Sais went into the console. They immediately heard the machinery shutdown. They watched as Shela collapsed in the other room as the lightning receded.

"That easily could have made matters worse, an over load would have killed her." Rex snapped at Raph as he pulled out his Sai.

"Well it didn't, now let's get her out of there." Raph said as the door opened. They went into the small room, Rex, who was the first to reach, was unexpectedly punch right in the face. As he hit the floor, Shela was going to attack him again when April gently grabbed her, and gave her a shake.

"Shela stop its us, we came to rescue you." She said as Shela blinked at her then gave her eyes a good rub, seemingly to bring her eyes back into focus. Then as she looked at them all her eyes filled up and she pulled April into a hug.

"You all came, thank you." she said through April's cloths.

"Sure they get thanked, well I get punched." Rex said as he rubbed his jaw.

"I'm sorry Rex, I didn't-"

"Don't worry about it, but we should get out of here before someone finds us." he said as he got to his feet.

"We need to go to the core and get my parents; I'm not leaving without them." Shela said looking stubborn as she leaned agents April.

"NO, you know that anyone who goes in there doesn't come out ever again, alive. We need to go well we can." Rex said as he headed to the door.

"I can't leave them here; we have to idlest try, there my family." Shela said.

Master Splinter put a hand on her shoulder; well everyone was silent watching Rex closely as her words caused him to stop walking.

Leo spoke up. "I agree with Shela, we have to try, but you don't have to come. Just tell us were to go, and how to get in."

They watched Rex as he thought it over, a moral dilemma clearly going through his head, when he finally came to a decision.

"Fallow me, its time I come to terms with what I have helped them do to these people." he said leading the way out of the room.

…..

He lead them down a few floors, avoiding patrols as he did, until they reached a heavily secured door with two guards posted in front of it.

"That's it; we have to take down those guards, take their access keys, and then get their retina scans. But if we rush them they'll sound the alarm and we'll be surrounded before we get close to it." Rex explained as the guys exchanged smiles.

"Leave this to us." Mikey said. When Shela turned to ask what they had in mind only to find them, and their master, gone. A few moments passed as they waited in silence, when suddenly the turtles, drooped from the ceiling and toke the guards down.

"Nice work, when this is over, your so teaching how you did that." Shela said as they joined them.

They quickly used the keys and got the guards retina scans to open the door and went inside. Only when they were sure the door was secure did they take a look at their surroundings. It was a large room with what appeared to be rows of glass cells, which held two occupants in each on beds. They looked at some of the rooms and were disgusted by what had been done to them. In the middle of the room there was a desk with various computer screens.

"Theses were once people?" April asked braking the awkward silence that had fallen on them.

"Yes unfortunately." Rex said as he toke a set at the desk and started typing away on the controls.

"How dose any of this have to do with dieses control research, or is Dick just using the government funds for something different?" Don asked as he stood next to him.

"You hit the nail right on the head, but he never has said what he was really doing. I've tried to find out but I never found anything solid to confirm his motives." Rex explained.

"Hey Rex are the door controls for these rooms over there?" Shela suddenly asked. Looking around they spotted her standing in front of one of the cells.

"Yes, why?'

"I need you to open cell number 5-0795. I think I just found my parents." she answered. As he entered the unlock sequence Raph joined her.

"I'll come in with you, and give you a hand, ok?" he asked as he put a hand on her shoulder and discovered she was trembling. When the door opened she immediately went to one of the beds.

The occupant was covered with what appeared to be swollen skin that distorted the face, arms and legs, and almost covering her eyes. The other was even worse then her, séance his eyes were completely covered.

"Mom! Mom, please wake up, its me, Shela." she said as she gently pushed her mother, the skin easily gave under her hands like a sponge. They watched as she was barley able to open her eyes.

"Sh-shela?" she stammered, blinked at her daughter for a few minutes. Then her eyes showed what little shock the skin would allow her as she stared to cry red tears.

"O-oh Sh- Shela, my d- daughter." she stammered again.

"Yes mom its me I came back, to keep my promise to get you and dad out of here. Just relax the nightmare will soon be over." Shela said as her own tears started to run down her checks as she started to unstrap her.

"Yes it s- soon will b- be, b- but not in the way your th- thinking. Your f- father and I a- are d- dieing d- d- dear, l- leave w- with-out u- us." Leta's voice got worse as blood mixed with saliva and stared to leak out a whole in the side of her head. Shela gently wiped it away with her sleeve.

"No, I'm not leaving without you."

"Your Mother is right Flash Hopper." they all looked at her father, they weren't even aware that he was even conscious. "We don't have long, the treatments done to us have taken there toll. You need to leave before its to-" Steven suddenly coughed, spraying blood as he did. Raph quickly went to his side and helped him out well Shela's mom finally toke notice of him.

"W- who's your f-friend?" she asked.

"This is Raph his family and close friends have been helping me." she told her.

Leta blinked at him. "I think my eyes are playing tricks on me, because he looks like a giant turtle to me." she said without any trouble.

Shela laughed as Raph turned and scowled at her mom. "That's because I am."

"M-my apologies-se, I d- didn't realises, Th- thank you f- for h- helping h- her and ex-excepting h- her Eunice ab- abilities. P- please promise u- us t- that you'll k- keep h- her s- safe?" Leta asked as her father grabbed his arm. Raph looked so unsure of what to do.

"Please promise us." Steven said.

Raph looked at both parents before his eyes rested on her. "You have my word, my brothers and I will keep her safe."

Shela was surprised by this, **Is this the same turtle I had first meet? she wondered as her father released him and called her over. She quickly went to his side.**

"**We love Flash Hopper, live a good life and remember the good times." he smiled at her, and then they both were gone.**


	8. Chapter 7:She's On Fire

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, but Shela is all mine. J

**Chapter 7: She's on Fire**

Raph gently pried Shela's fingers back, removed her father's hand from her grasps and laded in on his chest. He then led her out of the room well supporting her séance she was in shock as to what had just happened.

"Hey Raph, Shela, were are- "Mikey started to ask but Raph stopped him with a shake of his head as he helped her sit in a chair. They all looked at her sadly until Rex got their attention when he suddenly cursed.

"Whets up Rex, what did you find?" Don asked as he looked over the man shoulder at the screen and read what he had found. Time passed when Don suddenly looked like he was going to be sick.

"Talk to us Donny what did you guys find?" Leo encouraged his brother but it was Rex you ended up answering.

"I finally found what I've been looking for and it's not what I was expecting at all. It turns out Dicks been trying to create some sort of, for lack of a better word, super solder. He's got here tests done to improve strength, stamina but leaving the brain to go to a feral sate. That would only make very aggressive and hard to control. But until recently he has been unable at achieve his goal since his test subjects keep dieing."

"What do you mean till recently?" Casey asked

"It says here that the toke a sample of Shela's blood and had tried all of the genetic changes to it that had been done to the others and the cells accepted them. Shela is the key." Donny explained.

"That must have been what your dad was trying to tell us before he started to chough up blood." Raph said laying a hand on her shoulder, and then he looked at his bros. "We should leave, now."

"Rex, Don, get what you can out of that computer and we'll get out of here as fast as we can." Leo ordered.

"I'm afraid we can't let you do that, your DNA will be helpful to my cause." Dick said as he walked out into the open and walked towards them.

As he approached Shela got to her feet, moved Raph to the side and started to head his way. No one dare to stop her as large flicks of lighting begin to from around her.

"Its good you're here Number One, I was planning to move you here, after the results of today's test had come bake, but I see that your new friends and Dr. Tension had other plans. I've suspected your defiance for some time doctor but we never thought you would actually try something like this." Dick said changing his focus to the Rex

"Why dose he keep switching from I to we when he talks?" Don whispered to him self well Rex moved away from the computer station.

"The opportunity to undo what I have helped you do finally presented its self so I toke it, and now your going down." Rex said as he levelled his weird gun.

"Don't get in the way Rex or any of you guys. He's mine." Shela said in that same thunder voice she had once used when she had gone after Alex and the H.D.C. guards. Lighting suddenly burst out of her as her eyes started to glow white, but this wasn't the same wild, uncontrolled lighting she had been using. No this was defiantly under control as it formed a kind of doom around her.

They were all sunned by this display of her power and control, but not as much as Dick.

"Where did you get this control, you've never demonstrated this before?" He said as he looked at her control.

She smiled. "I've been able to do this for some time, but I fallowed my parents advise and kept it a secret. I have been saving it for the day I would us it to bring down the H.D.C. and that day is today." she fired off a large bolt at him.

It hit him in the chest, sending him across the room and hit the wall hard, making a large crake that went up to the ceiling. Shela heard the guys cheer with joy but that soon died when they saw him get back up, with no more then a few burns on his chest.

"I'd hate to be the one to tell you, you are not going to bring us down." he told them as he toke off his burned shirt and lab coat as his body started to change. He started to grow in size as his skin turned red, and his sides started to bulge sprouted two more arms.

"Ah… well that explains a lot." Rex said, making them all look at him.

"He's always been a bit odd but watching this "transformation" I think I now know why. He must have made him self his vary first genii pig." Rex said as they heard laughter coming from Dick's direction but he wasn't the source. Well Rex had given his short analogy; the good doctor had sported a second head.

"You don't know the half of it." the new head said in a deep voice. They all stared as the head fully extended as both smirked at them. He then started to walk towards them. Shela immediately gathered bits of the lighting to her hands, then the fired at him. They hit him in the chest, pushing him back a few feet but other wise her attack had no effect on him.

Shela turned her attention to her friends. "You guys better get up on the roofs of the glass cells; I can't guaranty that I won't send lighting through the floor and shock you all by mistake."

"That's a good point, you got it Shela." Leo said as they headed to the cells nearest to them. Well they did that she kept firing bolt after bolt at Dick but they still had no effect on him. They all had barely just gotten up on the cells roofs when after Shela had fired a bolt. Dick had blocked it with his arm, sent it to hit the floor, and shocked anything save Shela that was touching the floor. This included Dick, who roared in pain.

"Well that's interesting, did you see that Donny?" Rex asked as he watched the still electrified floor.

"What?"

"If you watch closely, Shela direct attacks have no effect on him, his skin seams to be to thick, but when it comes from the metal floor it hurts him. See?" Rex pointed it out just as another bolt of lighting hit the floor, and Dick let lose another yell of pain. That's when he saw it.

"The metal floor, it's conducting it, making it slightly stronger." Don said, thought about it for a minuet, and then smiled. "Hey Leo, come here I got an idea."

Leo came over as fast as he could without losing his footing on the glass roof. "What you guys got?"

"I'm not a hundred percent sure, but Leo if you can get one or both of your katans in him near the heart, Shela then might be able to hit them and bring him down." Don explained, but Rex looked at him appalled.

"Are you crazy, that plan is insane? First, the chance of your brother actually getting in close enough to get a direct hit are slime to none. Second in order to even bring him down at this size, shed have to push to her limits, it could kill her." Rex told them, looking ready to yell, Both Donny and Leo exchanged worried looks.

"I like the sound of that plan, Leo if you take a run and jump off the raised ledge, you'll be perfectly in line, if I keep him distracted long enough."

They looked down at Shela who had apparently heard the conversation well she was fighting and knocking him down. She had taken advantage of it to talk to them.

"Shela its too risky." Rex yelled at her. "You could die."

"So what? My limit is my problem, and I would gladly die if it meant stopping Dick and the H.D.C. for good. So I say lets go for it, I know you can do it Leo." she said looking at him. "Just be sure to get in there, get out and leave the rest to me."

He thought it over then nodded. "You'll only get one chance, make it count." Leo told her before he toke off running trying to keep his footing as Shela distracted Dick, until he launched him self at Dick and pulled out his swords. She fired on more bolt hitting Dick's shoulder which caused him to leave his chest wide open, and Leo got both swords in, an inch above his heart.

Unfortunately before he could get away Dick grabbed him.

"Why you little insect." Head number one said, as another hand came in.

"Lets kill this one now and extract his DNA later." Head number two told head one with an evil grin, just then a Sai hit the arm making Dick let go. Leo grabbed hold of one of his fingers and swung over to were Mikey and Raph were.

"HEY DICK!"

The Doctor looked down at Shela who was completely valid by the intense lighting that was swirling around her, and then shrank into a small ball of light; a grin was on her face as sweat ran down her face. "EAT THIS." she then let loses, and hit Leo's swords.

When it hit him, he let lose a terrible scream, causing them to cover their ears, as he burst into flames. He flung his arms around, hitting the cells, breaking them, and the support pillars, causing the ceiling to begin to fall on top of them.

"Lets get out of here." Mikey said as he picked up the unconscious Shela and ran for the door.

….

They had a bit of trouble getting out but found that no one tried to stop them as they escaped the burring facility with the people who worked there. They barley had made it out before the building exploded, and made the others catch on fire.

"What did you guys have in there dynamite?" Raph asked Rex.

"No, just a large amount of chemicals and diseases. Don't worry this fire will insure that nothing will affect any near by population." Rex told them when he saw them look at him shocked.

"Well that and all the evidence you needed to show the government what had gone on here." Don said

"Not all of it. I do have the files had down loaded from that core computer, that should be enough." Rex told them as he walked over to Mikey who still had Shela in his arms. He looked at her sadly as he moved a strand of her hair from his face, then he looked at them.

"Take care of her." he said before he walked into the crowed and vanished.

…..

It had been 5 days séance they had brought the H.D.C. down and Shela back to the lair, and their lives had seamed to go back to normal. Except Shela had yet to wake up.

"I don't know what it could be, she seams well enough, her vitals are stable, but even with the information Rex gave me, and I don't know what to do." Don told his family on evening as he passed around the living room, looking tired and worn out. He had spent the hole night again in his lab at Shela's side.

"You are forgetting my son, she has suffered more then a physical trauma, but an emotional one. Physical wounds can be healed with bandages, science and care. Emotional ones are an unseen wound that takes time, love and friendship to heal. Remember my son, you have your brothers, she has lost her family, be patient and be there when she wakes" Master Splinter told him, before ordering him to go to bed.

…

The next morning when Don walked into his lab, feeling refreshed he found Shela's cot empty, with her shoes and coat gone. He immediately started to tare the lair apart looking for her.

"She's gone, I cant fine a trace of her any were." he told his brothers and sensei when they asked what was going on.

"Ok, let's divide into groups. Raph and Don you search the near by sewer junctions, there my be signs of her. Don get the tracking equipment you toke from the H.D.C. we can use that to find her. I'll call April and Casey, she may have gone over there, if not they can help us search." Leo told them as he pulled out his Shell cell but Master Splinter stopped him.

"Is there something wrong sensei?"

"No my son, you plan is a sound one, but it would take to long. Instead why not think, the best way to find a friend, is to know what they need." he smiled at them as he turned the TV to the weather channel that showed a rainy New York with lightning in the sky.

….

Shela sat on the curb by the same abandon warehouse were she had last recharged, soaked to the bone but having already absorbed enough power, so she didn't care. She simply stared into space, her face blank, if she even was aware that they had driven up and joined her, she didn't show it.

"Shela?" Don asked her well he checked her pulse, the others huddled around her well April held an umbrella above their heads. They kept asking her questions but no mater what they said she didn't seam to register that they were there, but then Raph got an idea.

"Hey Flash Hopper, how ya felling?" he asked, ignoring the curious looks the others were giving him, but it finally got though to her. She blinked a few times and looked at them if only just noticing them.

"Oh hi… Ah I'm not sure Raph, I- "she paused as she looked up at the sky, and smiled "I'm finally free of Dick and the H.D.C. I can try to live my life, but at what cost. I'm alone, and have no were to go." she looked down at her feet letting her wet hair vial her face.

"Your wrong Shela, you have us, your more then welcome to stay with us. Raph told us about your father making him promise to take care of you and we will be sure to keep that promise. If you'll let us." Leo said as he knelt in front of her, putting his hands on her shoulders.

They waited silently as the rain fell around them, letting her think about it. After a few minuets they realised that she was silently crying, using her hair to hid it, until Raph, who was sitting next to her, raped an arm around her.

"Its ok, don't hold it back, let it all out that's why we're here." he kindly told her.

She started to shake as a sobbed escaped her, she was quiet at first but she soon let out a scream as Raph held her close. They all watched her sadly, just being there for her as a bacon of light in the dark.

…..

**Rex's Pov**

**I drove down the road, thinking about everything I had done to get to this point, the people I had help Dick experiment on. The lives I had changed, especially her's she had been the unexpected, unwonted element in the equation, and I found I could not forgive my self for what I had help them do to her.**

**I turned to the docks and soon found the place and people I was looking for, so I parked and got out of the car. First making sure that my briefcase was still hidden under the seat.**

"**Ah Dr. Tension its good you've come, I hope you've brought the information I had asked you to recover for me?" my new boss asked.**

**I scowled at my new boss as I answered him. "I have it here, Agent Bishop. The answer your Baxter Stockmen has been looking for." I watched as the man with black hair black suet and glasses smirked at me.**

**I can only hope he never learns about Shela.**

…**.**

**Oh… I bet you didn't except that. R&R. I like hearing what people think.**


	9. Chapter 8: New Beginnings

Well this is it the chapter you've been waiting for I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own TMN, just Shela who is the Lighting Bender.

….

Shela was running down a hallway towards a bright light which never seamed to be getting closer. She ran and she ran never tiring as lighting fallowed her, it was pleasant at first, then it started to sting, then burn.

Then her world went dark and she was back in the room of her nightmares. Man made lighting ran down the prongs as it hit the walls all around her, nicking her arms, and legs as she curled up in a ball trying to protect her self. The pain was unbearable then her parents voices started to cry out to her, calling for help well Dick's laughter was also heard.

Shela woke up drenched in sweat and holding back a scream so as to not wake up the turtles and their sensei. She didn't wont to wake them up again as she had over the past few weeks séance bring down of the H.D.C. She had taken them up on their offer so they had made her a bedroom out of on of storage rooms and séance then they had been helping her cope with the new turn in her life and with her lose.

But her nightmares were happening every night now some times twice and every time they had been there to comfort her and she was growing tired of it.

Sitting up in bed and she held her face in her hands as she tried to slow her breathing down with the mediation breathing Master Splinter had taught her. Soon Shela felt calmer, so she left her room and went to the dojo and started to run through her work through her old warm up exercises.

She didn't know how long she had been there pushing her self remembering everything her father had taught her and little moves she had found helped her with directing her lighting, when she realised she was not alone.

"You practise as one who is greatly trebled." Master Splinter said as he shows him self.

She stopped and looked at him. "I- I had another nightmare and séance I hadn't woken any one this time I'd thought I would practice before trying to sleep again." she explained.

He watched her a moment before he turned to leave. "Come with me, and we will talk over a relaxing cup of tea." he said as he headed over to the kitchen. She hesitated a moment then fallowed him.

Soon the two of them had steaming cups of Jasmine tea in there hands, which they sipped in silence for a short time before he decided to speck. "Why do you think you have these dreams Shela?"

She was a little taken back by this question, and didn't answer right away, but sat in silence thinking. She finally decided to use the simple answer that she already knew. "Because of what I've been through, there reflections of what Dick and the H.D.C. did to me and my parents."

"That they are but I also believe that they are also are a true sign of what you feel is the true display of how you feel your life is." he said.

"And what is that?"

"That with your great abilities you are alone in a world of chaos and fear beyond your control. That you will be consumed by it and face it alone. Though the mind is a fickle thing it will in time heal but only with time will it recover and you will be at peace. For now drink your tea and go back to bed." he said as he looked at the door for a moment.

Shela snorted. "I appreciate what you have said Master Splinter but I'm to awake to sleep." she said as she drank all of her tea. A couple of seconds passed before she looked at her cup in confusion, and her eyes suddenly rolled up in her head as she passed out.

Master Splinter caught her head before it hit the table and gently lade it down well removing the cup from her hand.

"You may come in now my son she is a sleep." he said as he put both cups in the sink.

Raph walked into the kitchen as he rubbed the back of his bare head. He like his brothers didn't like to sleep with his bandana and pads. He looked at the sleeping teenage girl before turning to his father. "You do realise after this she will be a little weary of any of us making tea or any food for her?" he commented as he rubbed sleep out of his eyes.

"That may be so but a weary mind is deaf to help and counsel of thoughts who love and care for them." he simple said as he walked pass his son and headed back to his room. "Be sure to cover her up completely when you put her back to bed." was the last thing he said.

Raph watched his sensei close his door before he turned his attention back to her sleeping form. He was vary careful when he picked her up, resting her head on his shoulder and made sure to not jostle her in any way. He feared that if she was to suddenly wake up now he would once again get smacked.

When he finally got her tucked in, he crouched next to her bad watching her closely. He had found over the last few days that he was intrigued by her, the way she had been acting séance they had brought her back after her last recharge then broke down in his arms.

She had tried to keep to her self, reading books, drawing in her sketch book or simply held up in her room, but they had made sure that unless she asked to be left alone he, his brothers, father, and their other human friends stayed close to her. Simply having a calm and gentile presence near her would help loosen her up.

There had been a bit of change in her already but it had surprised then all from was it had come from.

The day after she had woken up she had been sitting on the couch drawing something when Angel had come by to see them. She had given everyone a hug and talked a bit before she had notice the older silent girl. She had walked up behind her and looked over her shoulder to see what she was working on.

"Hey that's really good, I like the detail. I'm jealous, I like to draw a bit but I'm not as good as you." Angel commented getting Shela's attention for the first time.

"I'm Angel by the way," she said as she offered her hand.

"Shela Hawks." she said as she toke the other girls hand. She was quick to let it go before she turned back to her sketch. Not being fazed by Shela seaming cold demeanor, Angel toke a seat next to her and watched her work.

"Would you mind if I ask you for a bit of artistic advise?' she suddenly asked after a while. Shela didn't even look up from her work as she answered. "Shoot."

"Well I have this project due in about a week that I haven't even started. It has to be a creative reputations of what we wont to be our future occupation, and I'm a little lost on what to do. You see I wont to be- well ah." Angel paused for a moment rubbing her head seaming to think of the right words to describe what was on her mind well being nerves at the same time.

They all had watched this exchange between the two, quietly half expecting Shela to tell the younger girl to buzz off, but what she what she had done next token them all by surprise.

Shela had suddenly looked up from her sketch book and really looked at Angle for the first time. She seamed to have picked up on her sudden nervousness and after putting her work aside had put a hand on her shoulder.

"What ever it is you have in mind, I think I may be able to help. I've always had a knack for creative dilemmas." Shela said causing Angel to smile.

For the rest of the afternoon the two of them had spent it together working on Angel's school project laughing and sharing stories. They even at one point had teamed up on Mikey when he had started to be a goof, tackling him to the ground and started to tickle him to the point that he had to run to the bathroom.

Raph remembered her laughter and the first true happy moment she had shared with them seaming to realise in that moment that she was not alone. But that had soon passed when Angle had left for home, and Shela had gone back to hiding in her room for the rest of the day.

What was it that Angel had said or done to brake through the barriers that she had, what was it that made her forget her sorrow for a few hours, and have some fun and be helpful to their young friend?

Raph covered a yawn as he felt sleep begging to nag at him, so he made to leave when an urge came over him. He slowly bent over her and pecked her softly on the cheek.

The next thing he knew her fist connected with the side of his head and he went sprawling on her floor. He growled and meant to yell at her but quickly realised that she was still fast asleep. So he quietly left with and went to his own room. Absently rubbing his sore check and his once again wounded pride.

…..

The next morning Shela woke up late and looked like she was ready to murder Master Splinter for what he had done last night. She even was begging to yell at him about it when he tripped her with his walking stick.

"Now that you are silent listen to what I have to say." he told her as she sat up and looked at him. "I know you are easily distrustful from letting others help you after they have done something to you, like drug you, but I did not think that you world like to begin to learn Ninjutsu when you are exhausted."

It toke her a moment to realise what he was saying as the Turtles all watch with smiles on their faces save Raph who muttered to him self. She finally smiled as she kneeled to him. "I will work hard sensei, you will not regret this." she simple said as Master Splinter placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I hope you realise what this means?" Mikey said.

Shela looked at him weird as she got to her feet. "What?"

"YOUR ARE NEW LITTLE SISTER!" he shouted at the top of his lungs as he ran over to her, picked her up and gave her a bone crushing hug.

"What's the matter Raph aren't you happy about all this?" Leo asked. Over Shela's cry's to have Mikey let her go as he noticed the was suddenly grumpy.

"Ya sure, let's give her more skills she can use to smack me with." he grumbled as he walked in to the dojo ignoring his brother's snickers.

….

A/N: well that's the end of how they all had met their new sister. I hope you liked it as there will be more involving her and the Turtles. I the mean time feel free to read some of my other Fics.


End file.
